Possess
by Paradoxilla
Summary: When it comes out in Glee Club that Kurt and Blaine lost their virginity, they relive what happened that night. Bottom!Kurt. Top!Blaine. Rough!Blaine.
Kurt and Blaine sat in Glee club, closer than any of the other members had seen them before. They seemed euphoric, as if all their worries drifted away overnight, and the club was truly stumped. Mr Schuester was trying to regain control of the club, but it proved itself to be a difficult task as the two sat giggling in the corner, away from the prying eyes (and ears) of the club. Blaine had his arm around Kurt's shoulders while Kurt's head was leaning on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine was whispering sweet nothing's in Kurt's ear and his voice, while small, seemed to have a gruff, possessive edge to it.

As time went by, the club was itching to corner the pair and demand why they were so...perky? It was a standard day, it wasn't like good news had arrived. Everyone was doing their damnedest to ignore them but a giggle from either of them sent their heads turned in their direction. The most intrigued was Puck, who recognised this kind of mood. He had experienced it himself, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. It was on the tip of his tongue. Mr Schuester eventually excused himself for some reason or another, but as the door click shut, it dawned on Puck.

Sex.

"YOU TWO HAD SEX," Puck bellowed shamelessly, directing all attention towards the delinquent teen, before he began pointing repeatedly at Blaine and Kurt "you two had sex, didn't you?! I know what if feels like! You two totally did it!" All eyes, curious, foreboding and some even down righted suggestive were now on Blaine and Kurt who were now red in the face, and spluttering out explanations for their giddy behaviour, but as the seconds ticked by, it became evident and grins (and grimaces in Finn's case), began to crop up.

"Congrats dudes," Puck said, the first to celebrate the loss of virginity between the two "I knew it was only a matter of time, but it finally happened!" The couple had their head hung in shame, before Finn walked towards them, a dark expression on his face. Blaine seemed to shrink under the taller teen's shadow, his triangular eyebrows slanted in a pitying way, whereas Kurt was looking at Finn in a 'please-don't-tell-dad-or-Blaine-is-dead' fashion.

"How come you two got to do it, and I couldn't," Finn demanded angrily, and everyone looked at him in shock and confusion "wha- NO! Not like that! I mean how come you two could have sex but I can't with anyone else?!" The two looked at each other in fright, before Kurt began to explain in a quiet voice, that the Glee club had to strain to hear.

 _"That movie was awesome," Kurt sighed, still enamoured over the heroic protagonist's physique, something Blaine seemed to be increasingly jealous of, even of the fictiotious male "I mean the movie itself wasn't good, but he made it better." Blaine's knuckles were turning white from his tightening grip on the steering wheel. Kurt was rambling about a new topic, to do with fashion but as they came to a gent,e stop at traffic congestion, Blaine began to survey Kurt._

 _Kurt was balancing on one ass cheek as he had his head stuck out the window, surveying the city lights that he deemed gorgeous. Blaine was licking his lips as he longed to grab Kurt's plump, bouncy backside and ram into it until time stopped, but it was neither the time nor the place. Travelling upwards, Blaine's eyes saw Kurt's slender arms which had surprising strength in them. His chest was soft and smooth and something Blaine was fascinated by. In all honesty, his body was a temple._

 _The traffic began moving again, and Blaine was snapped from his filthy imagination and Kurt fall back into his seat with a small 'Oh!'. Kurt made a tired sound and checked the time, and made a sound of curiosity."Oh...we have an hour to go..I guess the movie wasn't as long as I thought." Blaine's ears perked up at the mention of extra time. He sighed and he licked his lips, before pulling to the side of the road, his eyes glinting with longing._

 _"Blaine, why are we stopping," Kurt inquired obliviously, unknowing to what Blaine had in store for him "are you ok?" Without warning, Blaine sprang forward and his tongue began to explore the depths of Kurt's mouth. Their teeth clashed and their tongues battled for dominance, and Kurt moaned as Blajne bit down on his lip. They separated for the necessity of air, before Blaine took in Kurt's panting body._

 _"You look so damn good," Blaine muttered as his hand travelled up Kurt's thigh, the thin boy frozen at the intimate contact "those pants seem to be a bit..tight." Blaine then popped open one of the buttons on top of Kurt's pants. He eventually undid all the buttons, before showing Kurt's boxers to the world. Kurt, without prompting, took off Blaine's clothes, running a smooth hand over Blaine's now exposed abs, rock hard, and Kurt wanted nothing more than to lick food off them._

 _Eventually, all the clothes were discarded, and Blaine began to creep up on Kurt. "You're so damn hot Kurt," Blaine said roughy, his normal soft tone now gone and replaced with this dark fixture "and now I want you to help me relax." Kurt, grinning, then began to snake his mouth down to Blaine's huge cock, throbbing with anticipation._

 _Kurt teased the tip, and Blaine suppressed a moan, but it escaped as Kurt slowly began to slide his mouth up and down on Blaine's member. Blaine was gripping the sides of the seats, moaning satisfactory as Kurt went faster and faster. Blaine's hand travelled into the now messy head of hair Kurt owned, while his other hand held the back of Kurt's head, to prepare him for what was about to happen._

 _Blaine began to thrust into Kurt's mouth, the pale boy making a garbled sound of surprise, but he got into the routine and moaned as his own cock was making its way towards climax. Kurt began to assist in the thrusting, and Blaine eventually reached climax, his penis spewing into Kurt's mouth. The taller boy moaned loudly, even with the large cock mapping his mouth, and swallowed the load, which Blaine appreciated immensely._

 _"Now let's get onto that little tight ass of yours," Blaine growled possessively, laying a loud, harsh smack into the porcelain boy's plump behind, causing him to squeak. Seeing how this made him excited, Blaine crept forward, tapping Kurt's ass as he did. Kurt lifted his legs, exposing his, as Blaine had said gruffly, tight ass. Blaine realised that sex alone would not suffice his hunger for Kurt, he'd have to do more._

 _Blaine moved his hand towards the pink flesh, and inserted one finger into Kurt's ass, the taller boy gasping as he experienced the feel of it. Blaine then inserted another finger, Kurt yelping in ecstasy, and finally, Blaine inserted a third finger, Kurt moaning loudly, and Blaine retrieved his digits, with a dominant grin._

 _"Now," Blaine growled "let's get to business." He began to inserted his cock slowly, making Kurt moan, but he found this too slow, and quickly inserted the shaft of his gargantuan member, making Kurt scream, both in pleasure and discomfort. Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist, before the shorter boy began to thrust, fast and rough. Kurt was screaming in ecstasy, as he felt Blaine's cock inside him, while Blaine's hands were gripped tightly around his boyfriend's waist, occasionally laying a hard smack to the boy's bottom._

 _Blaine felt himself climax, and Kurt did the same moments later, both of their screaming enough to cause horror movie goer's everywhere to look twice at their rocking car. Blaine removed himself from Kurt, disentangling their sweaty bodies with difficulty. They got dressed slowly, taking in each other's beautiful bodies, and, silently began driving again, but the feeling in the car, was one of love._

"...and we had sex," Kurt explained with a beet red face, Blaine the same "it was honestly nothing." Finn was fuming, while everyone else was in shock. Puck was looking at everyone, biting his lip, preventing himself from asking the one question everyone desperately wanted the answer to, but he eventually succumbed to his curiosity.

"Who topped?"


End file.
